Memoir
by levadura
Summary: El misterio del amor naciente y feneciente de Kageyama y Hinata investigado por Suga: detective del romance. (One, shot, angst, drama.)


**one-shot** , lime (o lemon idk), kageyama x hinata, drama, angst. El misterio de la relación que surgió entre Kageyama y Hinata, investigado por Sugawara: detective del romance.

* * *

Existe algo doloroso en la memoria, en el tiempo que ya no está. Sugawara mira la fotografía y una sonrisa triste se forma en sus labios. Piensa que el entrenador Ukai siempre tuvo razón: las cosas se viven sólo una vez y las memorias deberían quedar inamovibles, intactas y juveniles para siempre, como las palabras en el papel.

1.

Se reunieron en un restaurante cerca de Karasuno. Había rostros cansados por doquier, la parquedad de la adultez sobre sus cabezas. Sugawara se había encargado de reservar la mesa y de pedir la comida por adelantado. No todos irían. Era viernes y los compromisos laborales y familiares se apilaban sobre sus hombros.

"Lo siento mucho,"le había escrito Ennoshita. "Mi esposa está en el último mes de embarazo y no se siente muy bien."

"No hay problema" había respondido Suga comprensivo, aunque decepcionado, "espero que todo salga bien."

Daichi y Asahi llegaron primero, ambos en sus sobrios trajes de asalariados. Daichi se había convertido en un hombre de gesto paternal y Asahi había adquirido un temperamento pacífico y encantador. Los años y el trabajo habían moldeado su carácter, refinando las tendencias que ya mostraba su personalidad cuando adolescentes: en el caso de Daichi su firmeza se había transformado en autoridad natural y sus modales toscos se habían suavizado tanto que ahora parecía sugerir en lugar de ordenar; en el caso de Asahi, su timidez había sido reemplazado por carisma y sosiego.

—No me esperaba menos de ustedes, sempai —bromeó Suga, causando una sonrisa en Asahi—. Son los primeros que llegan.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos —replicó Daichi tomando asiento y alzando una mano para pedir una cerveza—. Echaba en falta beber con ustedes.

—¿Saben si vendrá Noya? —añadió Asahi.

Suga encogió los hombros con gesto dubitativo.

—Los únicos que confirmaron fueron el entrenador Ukai, Kinoshita, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi…

—La vida de adulto es difícil —suspiró Daichi excusándolos. Luego alzó su cerveza—. ¡A su salud!

—¡A su salud! —replicaron los otros dos.

2.

Llegaron los demás y la reunión cobró alegría. Kinoshita había tomado poco, pues el día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar. Tsukishima había bebido tanto que empezaba a reírse con soltura de las bromas de Yamaguchi, con el cual nunca había perdido contacto a pesar de los años. Tanaka y Tsukishima habían empezado un concurso para saber quién se emborrachaba primero y así demostrar cual de los dos era el mejor asalariado.

—Has cambiado mucho, Tsukishima —puntualizó Suga amistosamente.

—Tenía mala actitud —el hombre suspiró azorado—. Recuerdo las cosas que decía y me avergüenzo. ¿Por qué eran tan grosero? Tenía mala actitud.

—Vaya que la tenías —agregó el entrenador Ukai zampándose unos camarones.

—Ahora entiendo, entrenador, —Yamaguchi añadió. Ukai lo miró con curiosidad—. S-Sobre el primer trago de cerveza.

Ukai rió. —Era cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar? —preguntó Kinoshita sin prestarle mucho interés.

Tsukishima lo miró ofendido. —Eso sí que no les concierne, tarados.

Terminaron de beber a la medianoche. Pidieron un último platillo que les ayudara a aminorar la borrachera. Planearon abandonar el restaurante a la una de la mañana, sin embargo Suga recibió una llamada. A través del auricular escuchó la voz profunda e inconfundible de Kageyama. Recordaba haberlo visto en la televisión en un programa deportivo y descubrir con sorpresa que se había transformado, de un polluelo de cuervo desplumado y colérico, en un hombre confiado y atractivo.

—Lo siento —respondió Suga con angustia—. Estamos a punto de irnos.

—No, Suga-san, es mi culpa. Perdón —había agitación en su voz—. Suga-san,¿está ahí Hinata?

—¿Hinata? No, cuando lo invité me dijo que no podría venir.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias —y colgó.

—¿Quién era, Suga? —preguntó Tanaka poniéndose su saco de invierno.

—Kageyama.

—Ese Rey, —dijo Tsukishima con molestia—, ahora que es una celebridad ni siquiera se molesta en mostrar la cara.

—Está ocupado —lo disculpó Asahi con amabilidad.

—Todos estamos ocupados —escupió Tsukishima con amargura.

—Tsukki…

Suga se puso la bufanda en silencio. No pudo evitar recordar aquella ocasión, hace tantos años, cuando vio a Hinata y Kageyama besándose en los vestidores.

3.

¿Cómo sería ahora todo? se preguntó.

¿Cómo? ¿Habrían terminado por completo, separados por los intereses y los años?

¿Cómo se mira a la cara a alguien con quien te liabas en los vestidores, pensando que nadie se daría cuenta?

Suga se siente anonadado.

Esa noche llega a su apartamento y busca la fotografía. La había impreso para compartirla con los demás y ponerla en el cuarto del club. Fue la última que tomó durante su tiempo en la preparatoria. En la imagen todos estaban exultantes, casi enloquecidos… Fue después de un partido particularmente difícil que habían ganado… ¿o lo habían perdido? No se acordaba bien.

La fotografía le gustaba mucho porque en ella todos sus compañeros mostraban, de alguna manera, algo de su personalidad. Sin embargo, había decidido no mostrársela a nadie. La imagen tenía un detalle: en un resquicio minúsculo, un espacio en el que sólo una persona observadora habría reparado, se veía un par de manos apretándose con fuerza.

Primero había negado incrédulo. ¡No podía ser!

¿Cómo?

¿Sería un efecto visual por la posición de las manos? ¿Habrían estado pasándose algo de mano a mano? ¿Qué pasaba?

Sin embargo, cuando amplió la imagen en el archivo digital, tuvo que admitir la realidad innegable: Hinata y Kageyama habían entrelazado los dedos justo cuando había tomado la fotografía.

Dos días después Suga los vio -sin querer- besándose en los vestidores. Kageyama tenía el torso desnudo y sus manos frenéticas alzaban a su vez la camiseta de Hinata. El gesto era apasionado y enternecedor por su torpeza e inexperiencia. Suga se marchó en silencio. Tampoco les dijo nada después. Se había sentido culpable y sucio por haber contemplado, aunque accidentalmente, la escena.

4.

¿Cómo terminó la historia de amor? Suga no lo sabe, aunque ha intentado hacer una línea de tiempo en la que sitúa los hechos que conoce. Por ejemplo, sabe que ambos fueron a escuelas diferentes después de Karasuno. Kageyama ganó un beca por su gran habilidad deportiva en una universidad donde apoyaban el talento atlético y Hinata también fue becado, aunque en una escuela técnica de bajo perfil.

La pasión por el volleyball para Hinata era algo más bien lúdico y para Kageyama una responsabilidad con su propio orgullo. ¿Quizás eso fue lo que los separó? ¿O quizás que Hinata empezara a salir con una chica al final de sus años de preparatoria? Suga sólo puede especular.

2: KAGEYAMA

Suga lo pensó durante días. Una noche, después de trabajar, tomó un vaso de whisky, valor y su móvil. Seleccionó el número de Kageyama y luego, mientras que el tono todavía sonaba en la línea, consideró colgar.

—¿Hola? —respondió la voz de Kageyama antes de que fuera capaz de acobardarse.

—¿Kageyama?

—¿Sugawara-san?

Se extendió un silencio incómodo en lo que Suga encontraba las palabras para explicarle el motivo de su llamada.

—¿Crees que podríamos vernos?

Otro silencio incómodo. Suga maldijo no haber planeado mejor. Kageyama era un hombre ocupado, obviamente no accedería. Le preguntaría para qué, por qué y se negaría de una manera tajante cuando no le pudiera explicar que quería verlo para saber lo que había pasado hace tantos años entre Hinata y él.

—¿Cuándo? —pero Kageyama accedió de manera tácita.

Suga pensó rápidamente. ¿Qué día no tenía ocupado? ¿Dónde estaba su agenda? ¿Qué día podría Kageyama?

—¿El jueves?

—No puedo, pero el viernes y el sábado sí. El viernes desde las ocho y el sábado desde las seis, aunque tendría que retirarme a las nueve. Como estoy en un régimen no puedo beber mucho. Saldré del país el domingo.

Suga asintió y luego, dándose cuenta de que era estúpido asentir en una conversación telefónica, confirmó:

—El viernes a las ocho y media, ¿sabes dónde nos reunimos regularmente Daichi, Asahi y yo?

—Sí, hasta entonces.

Suga llegó a las ocho en punto. Kageyama ya lo esperaba. Se veía muy diferente, tenía el cabello corto y estaba vestido a la moda. Lo recibió con una sonrisa confiada.

—No esperaba que llegaras tan temprano.

—Pensé que romper el régimen un día no me caería mal. Quería beber algo.

—¿Qué tipo de régimen es?

—Es de acondicionamiento físico y alimentación. Donde trabajo están estudiando cómo se reduce o aumenta la regeneración muscular en el cuerpo según ciertas variables.

—¿Es para ti?

—En parte. También soy entrenador.

Suga no sabía cómo abordar el tema que le interesaba, así que le mostró la fotografía.

Kageyama la miró confundido y luego sonriente.

—¿Te acuerdas de esta fotografía… del momento en que la tomé? —Suga inquirió intranquilo.

—No, no en realidad… es decir no exactamente del momento cuando tomaste esta foto, es imposible. ¡Podría haber sido cualquier día! —admitió Kageyama—. ¡Mira qué cara tenía!

Kageyama imitó su propia mirada de desagrado.

—En realidad quise reunirme contigo para mostrarte esta foto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el otro hombre divertido.

Suga apuntó el espacio donde estaba su mano entrelazada con la de Hinata. Kageyama dejó de sonreír. Repentinamente tomó sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

Suga pensó que así su actitud se asemejaba más a la que tenía cuando era jugador en Karasuno. Retomó confianza.

—Kageyama, los vi. Los vi en el vestidor… una vez… fue después de esta fotografía.

Kageyama se puso pálido.

—¿Lo sabías?

—No… honestamente no sé qué pasó entre ustedes… pero me gustaría saber. Quizás pueda ayudar.

Kageyama dejó sus cosas.

—No existe persona en este mundo que pueda ayudarme —suspiró con tristeza.

Ambos salieron del restaurante. Afuera soplaba un viento helado. Kageyama tenía una expresión distante, pensativa. Suga le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? —preguntó el mayor. Kageyama alzó una ceja.

—¿Queda lejos? —y siguió caminando.

—No, de hecho está bastante cerca.

—Bueno.

De camino, Kageyama hizo una parada para comprar una botella de vino y otros aperitivos como cortesía. Suga pensó en que su kohai ahora se comportaba verdaderamente como un adulto y se sintió orgulloso. Cuando llegaron, Suga preparó una mesita plegable de madera en la sala. Kageyama opinó que el departamento era un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor y lo que más le gustó fue su elegancia sutil. El cuarto principal era sobrio, masculino por los tatamis y biombos modernos, pero femenino por los tapices y arreglos florales.

—¿Planeas seducirme? —preguntó Kageyama como si no le diera importancia, mientras se servía vino en una copa.

—No… —contestó Suga extrañado.

—Porque podría permitírtelo… —contestó con total seriedad. Sus ojos oscuros destacaban más en su rostro ahora que tenía el cabello corto.

Suga se sintió confundido. Pensó que, a lo mejor, todo este asunto tenía que ver con Hinata. ¿Quizás tenían una rencilla de amantes? ¿O quería acercarse más a Hinata por medio de él? ¿Querría despertar sus celos? ¿Estaría cachondo y buscando sexo?

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas… por qué crees que querría hacer eso? —Suga inquirió, luchando por no escandalizarse.

—No… no sé —Kageyama negó con la cabeza, reprendiéndose. Había algo desesperado en él. Tomó una pausa y recomenzó:—. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo… a Hinata.

—Yo tampoco. El año antepasado dejó de aparecerse en las reuniones. No es común de él evadir a la gente.

—Fue por la discusión que tuvimos ese año… —admitió Kageyama, sirviéndose una cantidad generosa de vino.

—¿Se pelearon?

—No… cogimos.

Suga negó incrédulo. —¿No se supone que él estaba saliendo con una mujer durante ese tiempo?

—¡Por eso el imbécil me está evitando! —gritó Kageyama—. Piensa que interferiré en lo suyo.

Suga permaneció tranquilo y aventuró: —No me parece correcto que engañen a una persona de esa manera.

—A él tampoco le parecía bien. Yo le dije que tenía que aceptar lo que éramos, lo que siempre hemos sido. Me parece peor que se engañe a sí mismo.

Kageyama, al contrario de Suga, estaba visiblemente irritado. Se tomó el vino de un trago haciendo una mueca y luego agarró una cerveza de las que Suga había sacado del refrigerador y se la bebió con ansiedad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en esa clase de relación?

—Empezamos a coger de verdad cuando nos graduamos. En primero empezamos a coquetear. Fue una época donde me la pasé muy bien. En segundo tuvimos una relación de noviazgo, aunque bastante cándida y en tercero nos dimos un "tiempo fuera" para dedicarnos por completo a la escuela y a las actividades del club. Él empezó a salir con una chica, pero rompieron pronto. Todo se hizo más serio cuando nos graduamos. Hicimos planes… bueno, él hizo planes para vivir juntos, mudarnos a otro país… un montón de tonterías.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Créelo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría creerte eso?

—Simplemente las cosas pasan, la gente se enamora, tiene sexo… a veces ilusiones de compartir una vida. ¡Qué sé yo!

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

Kageyama guardó silencio haciendo cuentas. El alcohol había ayudado a aumentar su soltura y su enojo.

—¿En total? Como unos diez años. ¿Como pareja? Seis, casi siete. Nos dimos tiempo para conocer gente nueva cuatro veces en total durante todo ese tiempo. Hinata conoció una chica y yo reconocí que no quería estar con nadie más.

Suga se rió nerviosamente.

—No lo puedo creer, Kageyama.

—No me creas, Sugawara. No me importa. O al menos, creo que ya no importa.

Suga reflexionó un momento. Kageyama parecía haber perdido la compostura por completo. Estaba arisco e irritable, dolorido.

—Voy a hablar con Hinata.

—Por favor, no hagas eso —Kageyama hizo una inclinación—. Hinata va a pensar que te lo pedí.

—¿Y qué si lo piensa?

—No sé, sólo sé que no quiero empeorar las cosas.

Suga meditó un momento. Era improbable que se empeoraran las cosas así. ¿Sería posible que Hinata se avergonzara de su relación con Kageyama? ¿O que ahora que tenía una relación con una mujer quisiera ocultar su pasado?

—Quiero saber de verdad qué pasó, algo tuvo que haber cambiado.

—No sé qué pudo haber sido —admitió el otro hombre, menos a la defensiva. Su agresividad se había transformado en una tristeza resignada—. Creo que en el fondo siempre tuvimos problemas para comunicarnos.

—Eso suena razonable, ¿crees que pudo haber sido tu culpa?

—Quizás, aunque… —Kageyama bajó la voz—. Siempre hice un esfuerzo por hacer lo que él quería. Sabes que no soy muy bueno con la gente, nunca lo he sido…

3: HINATA

Sugawara y Hinata se encontraron en un café que el menor sugirió. Se tomó por lo menos diez minutos describiendo el sabor del chocolate y Sugawara no tuvo el corazón para interrumpirlo. Hinata se había dejado el cabello corto y estaba vestido con ropa deportiva. Apenas vio a Suga alzó una mano para saludarlo con entusiasmo, como si fuera un niño.

—Suga-sempaaaai —canturreó.

—Shouyou —contestó Suga con dulzura.

—Disculpa no haber ido a la reunión, ese día estaba exhausto —hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—No hay problema.

—¡Estoy contento de verte! ¿Pero qué fue lo que te hizo citarme? ¿Ha pasado algo grave?

—No —Suga suspiró, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras—. Es curiosidad…

—¿De qué? —Shouyou rió sin motivo—. No tengo secretos.

—Es sobre Kageyama… me preguntó sobre ti la última vez… y quería saber…

—¿Él te pidió que hablaras conmigo? —Hinata lo interrumpió preocupado.

—No, en realidad él me dijo que no hablara contigo…

Hinata meditó un momento y luego le devolvió una sonrisa radiante. —¡Es verdad, es demasiado orgulloso para pedirte eso! —afirmó.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es sobre… su relación —Sugawara aventuró.

Hinata lo escuchó con atención, sin alterarse, a diferencia de Kageyama. Asentía de cuando en cuando. Suga le explicó sobre la fotografía y los vestidores y después del comportamiento extraño de Kageyama. Luego, con confianza, le reveló sus propias sospechas, basadas en la información que le había confiado Tobio. Hinata lo escuchó con paciencia hasta el final.

—¡No lo dejé porque haya estado viendo a una mujer! ¡Ese maldito Tobio! —resopló agraviado—. No he salido con ninguna mujer, Suga-san, ¡lo juro!. El estúpido se molestó porque no fui a vivir con él cuando empezamos la universidad.

—¿No habían prometido que así lo harían? —cuestionó Suga.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero él se había matriculado en una universidad que estaba lejísimos de la mía! El enojo de Kageyama comenzó porque… —Hinata tomó aire. Suga le puso una mano en la espalda para darle valor— ¡…me fui a vivir con Kenma!

—¿El armador de Nekoma? —rió Sugawara.

—¡Sí! Sería la primera vez que viviría solo, en Tokio además, y tenía miedo… Kenma, por otro lado, ya llevaba un año en la misma universidad que yo. ¡Su departamento estaba a minutos de la facultad y… y…!

—¿Le dijiste a Kageyama?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Enloqueció, ese imbécil! No dejamos de vernos, pero las distancias hicieron lo suyo. Temía que lo hubiera reemplazado con Kenma, ¡se ponía fúrico! ¿puedes creerlo?

Suga adoptó una pose meditativa. Entendía los celos de Kageyama, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y no explicaba por qué no se veían. Según Kageyama, habían seguido juntos por diez años con pausas intermitentes para salir con otras personas: en total seis años como pareja. Además, el problema de su ruptura había sido reciente. ¿Cómo explicaba Hinata las "relaciones" con mujeres que había tenido durante esos lapsos?

—¿Qué pasó durante ese tiempo?

—Pues no es ningún secreto, pero el Rey y el Gran Rey estuvieron en el mismo equipo durante sus años de universidad.

Suga, que tomaba su café en ese momento casi se ahoga de la impresión.

—¿Estás diciendo…?

—No estoy diciendo nada, Suga-san —replicó Hinata—. La verdad es que nunca me importó con quién estuviera ese tonto, porque lo amaba con locura. Estaba dispuesto a perdonarle todo. ¡Y entendía que estábamos lejos! Kageyama no soporta la soledad y le duele muchísimo el abandono. Es uno de sus puntos flacos. Pero lo que sí le importaba era que a mí no me importaba con quien estuviera.

—¿Qué?

—Como no lo celaba, cada vez fue a extremos más… extremos. Una cosa llevó a la otra.

Sugawara tembló.

—¿Kageyama–?

—No tuvo nada que ver con el Gran Rey, Oikawa-san… —Hinata despidió la idea con un manotazo al aire— Aunque me amenazó que lo haría. Me enviaba mensajes largos y tontos, explicando cómo me reemplazaría si lo traicionaba con Kenma. Claro, en muchas de estas ocasiones estaba ebrio, ¡ebrio! Bebía para tomar valor y amenazarme. Me hacía sufrir, ¡el idiota! Bueno, jamás sucedió nada entre Kageyama y el Gran Rey, pero sí tuvo un romance con Ushijima-san.

Suga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—¡Ojalá! Lo peor es que me lo dijo Oikawa-san. Fue en una fiesta de varios clubes universitarios de Tokio o algo así. Kageyama estaba insoportable, por lo que el Gran Rey, como su sempai, estaba encargándose de él. Kenma y yo íbamos en camino después de nuestro entrenamiento, pero el tráfico a esa hora es imposible, así que el trayecto fue de más de dos horas. Llegamos a las once y la fiesta había comenzado a las siete. ¡Todos estaban dormidos o borrachos!

—¿Viste a Kageyama?

—¡Claro! ¡No podía esperar a estar a solas con él! El abrazo que me dio aquella noche casi me hace llorar. Olía a sudor y a alcohol. Como siempre que lo tomaba contra mi pecho, estaba vulnerable, ¡quería que se fundiera conmigo para cuidarlo!

—¿Cómo sucedió lo de Ushijima?

Hinata meneó la cabeza para restarle importancia y sin cambiar de expresión dijo:

—Al final de la noche Oikawa-san me separó del resto y me dijo que había visto a Kageyama haciendo _cosas_ con Ushijima-san. Obviamente había intervenido y había reprendido a Tobio como cualquier buen sempai habría hecho.

—¿Te lastimó?

—No, bueno, supongo que un poco. Lo que me hizo sentir peor fue que Oikawa, con quien tanto me había amenazado Kagebaka, fue quien se preocupó por mí esa noche. Empezamos a hablar más desde ese entonces. Me dio su teléfono. Me lo imagino queriendo golpear a Tobio y a Ushijima-san a quienes, por cierto, Oikawa-san todavía detestaba. Creo que formar una amistad conmigo fue su forma de tener control sobre Kageyama. Oikawa-san entendía que Tobio era una fuerza de la naturaleza que obedece sus instintos y apetitos sin pensar mucho en ellos. Lo he meditado durante algún tiempo y admiro lo calculador que es Oikawa-san… ¡se apropió de los celos que Kageyama buscaba despertar en mí y se los devolvió!

—Muy inteligente de Oikawa-san.

—Kageyama y yo tuvimos una relación más estable desde ese entonces. Él se enfocó en la escuela y en el equipo representativo universitario, lo cual me dio tiempo y tranquilidad a mí también.

—Sin embargo, eso no explica su ruptura.

—Bueno, eso fue después. Kageyama resultó seleccionado para el equipo olímpico japonés, ¡y cómo no, si Oikawa lo hacía entrenar como bestia! Yo también, pero tú sabes que mi carrera como deportista fue corta y lo que pasó —Hinata suspiró con tristeza—. Lo de mi muñeca…

—Lo sé…

—Decidí rentar un apartamento con Natsu, mi hermana, porque ella iba a empezar la escuela. Conseguí un trabajo mientras reposaba mi lesión y empecé a dar clases en un club de volley para jóvenes. En ese tiempo conocí muchas chicas, ¡pero, ja! ¡todas eran amigas de mi hermana! Los fines de semana el departamento estaba lleno de mujeres… ¡Suga-san, lo odiaba! ¡No tenía un momento para mí en ese lugar!

—Lo imagino…

—Fue en ese lapso cuando Kageyama creyó que estaba siéndole desleal. Kinoshita, que también se mudó a Tokio, estaba pretendiendo a una conocida del trabajo, por lo que salimos en una cita doble con otra de sus amigas, la cual comenzó a enviarme mensajes. Kageyama vio algunos de esos mensajes y se cabreó. ¡Suga-san, me estaba volviendo loco, así que le dije que tenía que relajarse y darme un tiempo!

—¿Fue entonces cuando rompieron?

—Sí.

—¿Fue su última ruptura?

—No —Hinata lucía desesperado.

—¿Hay más? ¿Y por qué se pelearon la última vez?

—¡Porque Kageyama fue a buscar pelea con Kenma…! Un viernes tomó un taxi hasta el departamento de Kuroo-san. Ahí estaban algunos ex jugadores de Nekoma y otros de sus amigos. ¿Puedes imaginar mi vergüenza cuando escuché eso?

—¿Cómo supo Kageyama que Kenma estaría ahí?

—Era una reunión a la que le dije que asistiría, pero decidí no hacerlo a última hora porque tuve que cubrir un doble turno en el trabajo. En fin, Kuroo-san y Bokuto-san distrajeron a Kageyama con pláticas sobre volley en lo que llegué por él… ¡después de que terminó mi segundo turno, por supuesto! Ni siquiera se acordaba de que había ido para hacerle bronca a Kenma, de hecho estaban platicando amistosamente cuando los encontré. ¿Puedes creerlo, Suga-san? ¡Tobio es como un animal!

—¿Qué pasó esa noche?

—Dormimos en mi apartamento, me abrazó y sentí su respiración en mi cuello. Lo amé más que nunca, ahí, recostado a su lado. Sin embargo, acepté una verdad que había estado masticando hace mucho tiempo: estaba en una relación problemática y abusiva. Lloré porque pensé que era mi culpa. El día siguiente le dije que se había terminado.

—¿Así nada, más, Hinata?

—Así nada más. Quizás en un tiempo vuelva a estar con él, una vez que arreglemos todos estos malentendidos, pero no hoy. Y definitivamente no pronto.

4:MEMOIR

—No hay nadie, cállate

Kageyama se ríe. Suena ronco. Hinata percibe el aroma de su sudor cuando se acerca a su cuello. Siempre huele bien, como a detergente, a ropa limpia. Después del entrenamiento su aroma es astringente, arde. A Hinata le gusta. Dicen que la manera de conocer si alguien te agrada genuinamente es por medio del olfato. Kageyama huele a sudor y a hule, su carne le recuerda a la euforia después de los partidos, a la cancha.

Kageyama lo abraza y cierra los ojos. Adentro de él comienza una palpitación intensa que viaja desde el pecho hasta la garganta y lo deja mudo. El cuerpo de Hinata se altera hasta desfigurarse en su propio cuerpo: su pecho es ahora una exhalación que se le escapa; sus piernas, la sensación de los vellos del cuello alzándose; y sus manos, que viajan intranquilas por sus costados, se transforman en excitación.

—¿Seguro que nadie nos va a ver? ¿Se fueron todos ya?

—Somos los últimos, imbécil.

—No me digas imbécil, pedazo de estúpido.

—Shh…

Saliva en la comisura derecha de la boca, descubriendo por primera vez el anhelo. Hinata cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios en un gesto tenso.

Kageyama sonríe. —Relájate, tonto—. Pasa la yema del dedo índice por la mejilla izquierda de Hinata, luego dibuja su mentón. Con seguridad, prende la barbilla casi entera con su mano y lo besa. Abre la boca ligeramente, exhalando y lame con cuidado su labio superior. Hinata le responde con un gemido y un temblor.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque este no es el lugar adecuado.

—¿Me vas a llevar a tu casa? —pregunta Kageyama atropelladamente. Hinata distingue ilusión en el tono de voz.

—¿Por qué no? Podrías quedarte a dormir.

Esto ocurrió durante el segundo semestre de su primer año. Fue la primera vez, de muchas, que aprovecharon la intimidad de los vestidores para besarse. Kageyama descubría su propio cuerpo y el de Hinata con la misma curiosidad y pasión con la que estudiaba el deporte. Siempre llevaba la batuta y, por lo general, la iniciativa.

Uno de los primeros días de su segundo año, Hinata y él son los primeros en llegar al cuarto del club. Mientras Hinata se quita la camisa del uniforme, Kageyama le pasa el dedo índice por la línea central del abdomen.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡Me asustaste!

—¿Me quieres, Hinata?

—¡Claro!

—¿Qué tanto?

—¡Mucho!

—Entonces… —el moreno suena dubitativo, pero se envalentona. Susurra con una expresión completamente seria—. Entonces… ¿me dejarías chupártela?

—¿Qué? —grita Hinata asustado—. ¿Qué me estás pidiendo… qué cosa? ¿Pero cómo? ¡No es el momento ni el lugar…!

—¡No aquí ni ahora, estúpido! —explica Kageyama intentando aminorar el escándalo—. En mi casa, el viernes…

—Pe-pe-pero… ¿por qué?

—Quiero hacerlo porque te quiero.

Hinata traga saliva.

—¿Sabes cómo?

—No, bueno, lo he visto… —asegura Kageyama recobrando seguridad.

—¡Yo también lo he visto en Internet, pero eso no te enseña a hacerlo!

—Quiero aprender contigo…

Ahora están a mediados de segundo año. Es lunes, clase de literatura clásica, durante una sesión de estudio individual. Kageyama no puede concentrarse. Relee las frases, pero hay una descripción de un pecho que se ve bajo un kimono que trae a su memoria la noche del sábado. Mientras pasa sus ojos por los caracteres, recuerda el éxtasis que siente y la imagen de la cabeza de Hinata entre sus piernas, labios apretados alrededor suyo y ojos entrecerrados.

Pero esto no le causa tanta emoción, tanto apetito, como el beso húmedo que le da Hinata cuando se pone de pie. Él es quien decide cuando comienza y termina. Kageyama sólo se deshace. Cuando Hinata se levanta, Kageyama, como la cera bajo el sol de verano, pierde la forma. Es su turno. Se pone de rodillas. Le gusta ver a Hinata desde esa posición. ¿Es así como lo ven los otros, del otro lado de la cancha, cuando anota? La sola idea lo pone duro.

Empieza a probarlo lentamente. Sus manos están a apoyadas en las caderas estrechas de su amante. Kageyama contempla el interior de los muslos de Hinata, su vello claro y luego alza la mirada lentamente por su cintura, sus pectorales y el cuello. Aunque Kageyama puede escucharlo gemir y tiene la respiración agitada, Hinata mantiene la compostura para mirarlo a los ojos. Shouyou tiene una expresión seria mientras le pone una mano en la cabeza, la otra sobre un hombro y lo acaricia. Luego le sonríe. Kageyama suspira desesperado.

—Me-me.. ¿me puedo tocar? —tartamudea.

—¡Pero claro! ¿Por qué me preguntas, idiota?

Pero Kageyama no sólo se toca, sino que sigue chupando con más anhelo, pasando su lengua por los relieves y comisuras del otro con más vigor. Sus labios recorren y contienen entre sí cada vez más carne, más piel, más Hinata, más, más, más…

Kageyama lo siente como una punzada y luego como placer enloquecedor. Se viene antes que Hinata, sobre su propia mano, con un gimoteo que suena dolorido. Hinata termina poco después, cuidando de hacerse hacia atrás para no ahogar a Kageyama. Sin embargo, él no puede dejar de pensar en que le hubiera gustado que su compañero terminara mientras él lo tenía en la boca. ¿Cómo hubiera sido?

Están ahora en tercer año, a punto de graduarse. Kageyama extiende un paquete sobre la cama de Hinata.

—¿Qué es eso, Bakageyama?

—Quiero que me hagas este regalo —explica—. Fui capitán este año, así que he estado ocupado, tú también, pero… bueno… —se ahoga con sus propias palabras.

Hinata suelta una risotada.

—Es algo pervertido, ¿eh? —alza las cejas sugerentemente.

—¡Déjame termino de explicar! —Kageyama grita falsamente ofendido. Se aclara la garganta—. ¡Quiero que me hagas este regalo, pero primero, sácalo!

Hinata mira el interior del paquete. Sus ojos se agrandan y suelta otra carcajada.

—¡De verdad eres un pervertido! —empieza a desternillarse—. ¿De quién es ese uniforme?

—¡Se lo pedí a una sempai cuando se graduó el año pasado! —confiesa Kageyama—. P-p-por favor…

—¿Por favor… quieres que me lo ponga? —Hinata lo levanta incrédulo—. Creo que me quedará perfecto… aunque es un poco grande —bromea.

—N-n-no exactamente… quiero… —Kageyama está tan rojo que parece sufrir insolación— yo… éste… qu-quiero…

—¿Quieres usarlo tú? —aventura Hinata. Kageyama asiente—. ¡Aún mejor! ¿Y qué quieres que te haga mientras lo usas, eh, pervertido?

Hinata posa una mano sobre la entrepierna de Kageyama, que permanece de pie como un gendarme al lado de la puerta. Siente en su palma, como espera, que el moreno ya está excitado.

—De sólo pensar en eso te emocionaste. ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora? —Hinata le desabrocha los pantalones—. Es una lástima que tu ropa interior no vaya de acuerdo con el uniforme…

—Compré ropa interior…

—¡Bakageyama, de verdad que eres increíble! —se ríe Hinata, tomándolo entre sus brazos—. ¿No te molesta que sea pequeño, Tobio-chan?

—¡M-m-me gusta muchísimo!

Hinata desliza la parte baja del uniforme y la ropa interior, poniendo al descubierto la erección. Busca en el paquete un par de bragas limpias con las que viste el sexo erecto de Kageyama, que lucha por salir de la delicada malla lila. Hinata besa la punta. Luego se ocupa de ponerle la falda del uniforme a su compañero. Le sorprende descubrir que le queda perfecta de la cintura.

—¿Mandaste a arreglar la falda?

—Yo mismo la cosí…

—¡Te amo! —suspira Hinata—. ¿Y ahora?

—¡Pues…! —Kageyama se ensombrece—. Invítame a salir.

—¿Qué…? —Hinata lucha por no perder la cabeza riéndose—. Bien, Tobiko-chan, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

—No, jamás saldría contigo porque… —responde Kageyama molesto, sin entrar en personaje—. ¡…eres un perdedor!

—¡Imbécil! —increpa Hinata. Luego reanuda, visiblemente molesto:—. Tobiko-chan, ¿te gustaría chupármela?

Kageyama permanece callado.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

—Porque me quieres y yo te quiero a ti… —Hinata introduce la mano debajo de la falda—. Te quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie, Kageyama Tobio —suspira con sinceridad—. ¿Qué, no te basta?

—Te amo, Hinata Shouyou —suspira el otro, abandonando la agresividad repentinamente— y… está bien… pero tienes que ordenarme que te la chupe.


End file.
